Electric vehicles are developed to decrease the dependence on fossil fuels. To recharge an electric vehicle, wired or wireless charging solutions can be used. For example, wired charging solutions can include an onboard charger (OBC) installed on a vehicle for converting electric power (e.g., alternating currents or AC) input into the vehicle into direct current (DC) for charging onboard energy storage (e.g., batteries).
During the charging process, components of the OBC can generate heat. When a temperature of the components reaches a threshold, the OBC may fail to function, or a protection mechanism of the OBC may derate power output of the OBC.